Field
The teachings in accordance with the exemplary embodiments of this present disclosure generally relate to a camera module having an auto focusing function.
Background
The recent market trend of mobile phone industries has changed in its aspect due to competitiveness of control technologies for realizing an accurate image quality while being increased in the number of pixels. A compact digital camera module differentiated to have a high resolution requires an auto focusing function in order to realize an accurate image quality despite being of small size.
Although the auto focusing function is already generalized in the conventional digital cameras, it is still difficult to realize the auto focusing function in a compact digital camera module miniaturized in terms of length/breadth size to within several mm. In order to realize the auto focusing function in a compactly miniaturized camera module, a renovating improvement in a driving mechanism including an actuator is required.
Furthermore, a low power consumption of auto focusing adjustment function is important in a small device using a power such as a battery. In addition, there is a need of preventing tilting moving to other directions than an optical axis direction due to mechanical problems when a lens is moved to an optical axis direction for auto focusing adjustment.
Korea registered patent publication No. 0649490 discloses a technology reducing power consumption in a latch method solenoid type actuator. However, the thing is that a measure to prevent a tilting phenomenon in the course of auto focusing is still insufficient.